


new empire

by fyeahmaulsoka



Series: Siths Order [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: through their bond anakin tells ahsoka some news that she HAS to share with maul and rex, after some fun of course ;)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & CT-7567 | Rex, Darth Maul & CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex, Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Siths Order [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	new empire

Ahsoka knew the fall of the Jedi and Republic had occurred, she sensed it within the Force; the cry of death was loud and painful but she found herself not caring for the Jedi that perished, not even Plo Koon who betrayed her. 

She sensed her Master through their bond, darkness filled him and she couldn’t say that she was surprised, she always sensed it within him and now he was embracing it, just like she was now. That only strengthened their bond and they could easily reach each other now and feel each other's emotions more clearly, which is why when she felt great pain from him, she instantly reached out.

_ Master? Master! What’s wrong?! Are you alright?! _

_ Ahsoka... _ His voice was disturbed and loud.  _ It’s Padmé _ .

Worry filled her.  _ What’s wrong? Is she ok? _

_ She’s fine. She’s just going into labour, with my child. _

_ What?! _ That was a surprise to her.  _ I knew you two were more then friends! Are you married? _

_ Of course! _

_ Then Rex owes me fifteen credits!  _ She giggled.

_ Wait what? You and Rex bet on our relationship? _

_ You two were kind of obvious, we both knew something was going on. _

Anakin chuckled.  _ Smart as ever. _ His humour deflated with something serious.  _ There are some things I need to tell you.  _

Ahsoka straightened, she knew the voice he was using - the voice of a General and he had her full attention.  _ Go on _ .

_ First, Palpatine is dead. I killed him and now I’m the new Emperor of the galaxy with Padmé as my Empress.  _

Her eyes widened. _Damn Skyguy, you sure know how to make a girl feel special._

_ Don’t I know it. _ He chuckled.  _ Secondly, Obi-Wan tried to turn her against me then tried to kill me when it failed. _

_ What?! _ How dare he do that to her master, her brother! Oh he was going to pay.  _ Where is he now? _

_ Chained up, I defeated him but killing him would be bore some. _

_ Sounds reasonable.  _ Ahsoka chuckled.  _ Where are you now? _

_ On my new Imperial cruiser with Padmé. I’ll send you the coordinates now, and you better hurry up! Your nephew is going to be here pretty soon and I want you here to see him. _

_ I’ll come as fast as I can Skyguy. But just to let you know I’m bringing Rex and Maul with me. _

_ Maul huh? _ He hummed in thought. _ I guess he can live, he’s done nothing harmful to us and hates Obi-Wan. But why do I feel like something more is going on? _

_ I’ll tell you when we get there, just make sure no one tries to shoot us. _

_ Of course Snips.  _ A sudden spike of panic washed through him _. Aw fuck come quick! Padmé’s grip is killing me and you have a higher pain tolerance. _

Ahsoka laughs _. Just hang in there, I’ll be there as soon as possible and help pit. _

_ Thanks Snips. _

_ Anytime Skyguy. _

Their bond cut and Ahsoka couldn’t keep the grin off her face; Palpatine was dead, Obi-Wan is their prisoner, Anakin is the Emperor and Padmé is giving birth! It was all such good news and she couldn’t keep it to herself, she knew exactly who to tell and excused herself from the cockpit after giving them the coordinates, making her way to her room in the cruiser and opened the door which quickly shut behind her when she stepped in.

Her grin grew. “Well, look who’s having fun without me?”

There on her bunk was Rex, naked and being fucked in the ass by Maul. Their backs were facing her so she walked to the side of the bunk so they could see her, Maul looked up and grinned at her; his eyes gleaming with lust and drips of sweat on his forehead.

“Enjoying the view my dear?”

“Very much.”

“A-Ahsoka,” Rex looked up and she would see that his cheeks were flushed as well with dilated pupils. “Join us, p-please! I-I need…”

“What Rex?” She asked sweetly as she took his face in her hands and had him look at her. “What do you need?”

“Your pussy.” He answered with a groan. “Need to taste you.”

“Oh how can I deny such a thing? Especially from you.” She kissed him and giggled when he pushed his tongue through and nipped at her lips, she met his tongue in a heated dance before pulling away. She moved his hands from his face and to her clothing where she took everything off in a haste before sitting on the bunk, she sat herself in front of Rex and leaned against the pillows with her legs widely spread. 

Rex wasted no time in pulling her closer to him and lifted up her legs before having his mouth attack her cunt, they moaned in unison and one of her hands instantly went to his head, gripping his hair ever so slightly.

“Ah fuck, Rex”

“You taste so good Ahsoka.” He moaned against her, practically slurping and licking her up as if he went days without water. “So good. You have the best pussy in the galaxy.” It was true, he had never tasted anything this good - this sweet. It was the best taste and drink in the whole universe that he would gladly have again and again if she asked him too.

Ahsoka giggled as he went back to work, his hands gripping the end of her thighs that were raised to give him more room of her cunt to fuck his mouth against. Of course the view of this certainly turned her on, but when she looked up to see Maul fucking him from behind - oh it was so much better.

She locked eyes with Maul and his pupils dilated, the sight before him was magnificent. Seeing the Captain fuck his lady out with his tongue as he fucked him from behind was truly marvellous thing to see, of course he was having immense pleasure feeling Rex’s ass around his mechanical length but he remembered how Ahsoka tasted. Force it was good just like Rex said, Maul could feel himself drooling just from the memory and licked his lips; he wanted to taste her again, and Rex of course.

Rex groaned as he felt himself coming close, the feel of Maul inside him and the added taste of Ahsoka increased his pleasure and the distance of release. He panted as Maul went harder and Ahsoka’s grip tightened, his breath hitting her cunt that made her shiver in delight. 

“Our Captain is close my dear.” Maul told her and Rex could hear the grin in his voice. “Will you cum Rex? I’ve never had a male release on me before so you’ll be the first, and I’m so eager to see what will happen.”

Ahsoka moaned. “Cum Rex, be the good boy you are and cum. You deserve it.”

Rex moaned against her and finally released, groaning as his cum shot into the sheets as Maul continued to fuck him until he was done. He winced as Maul pulled himself out and quickly regained his breath before going back to Ahsoka’s cunt, a surprised moan erupted from her and turned into giggles that made him press himself further into her.

Ahsoka groaned and licked her lips as Rex continued to fuck her with his tongue, she looked up see Maul wiping his length off with the end of the bed sheets. Once he was done and crawled over Rex and kissed her heatedly and moaned as their tongues danced, Maul pulled away and kissed down her jaw, neck and throat before getting onto his stomach. Rex moved aside and allowed Maul to hold her other leg as he moved, Maul quickly placed his mouth on her tongue, immediately going in hard.

“Ah!” Ahsoka tilted her head back and clutched the pillows beneath her as two mouths worked against her. “Oh, fuck…”

Maul grinned against her and tightened his grip, he wasted no time in giving Ahsoka exactly what she wanted; she loved it when he was hard and sloppy as if he was denied drinks for years, what is what he felt like every time he tasted her. He could feel Rex’s tongue brush against his as they felt Ahsoka’s walls surrounding them, the need to kiss the man overcame him as he pulled away and grabbed Rex’s chin and firmly placed their lips together.

Rex moaned as Maul pushed in his tongue through and danced with his tongue, Rex knew Maul was an excellent kisser and used his tongue so elegantly in all the right places. But with Ahsoka’s wetness coaxing both of their tongues - well it made it so much better. Just like how they worked on Ahsoka’s cunt, their kiss was sloppy but full of heat and lust and Rex had to place his free hand just under Maul’s shoulder to hold him together.

Ahsoka couldn’t help but stare at the sight before her, she was glad that the men were staring to have a go at each other; she didn’t mind that she was their full attention but if they both got along then it would make the arrangement better. It turned her on even more and her cunt begged for attention, but she didn’t want to take them away from each other so she took matters into her own hands, and let one of her own hands trailed to her cunt and entered three fingers. She immediately moaned which caught their attention and if possible, their eyes became clouded with more lust.

“Oh My Lady, did you think that we would forget you?” Maul teased. “Don’t worry, we could  _ never _ .”

Ahsoka giggled and took her fingers out and gently brushed them on their lips, they immediately took them in their mouth and sucked her dry of her own wetness before she pulled them away. She then yelped in surprise as she was dragged down so her head rested against the pillows and their mouths were back on her cunt, legs spread apart and raised high to give them the full space.

“Ah!” She gave a loud moan when she felt four fingers enter her and looked to see that it was two of each from Maul and Rex, so not only did she have their tongues, she had their fingers.”O-Oh!”

Ahsoka clenched around them and threw her head back against the pillows, clutching them hard. “Maul! Rex!”

“We know cyar'ika, we know.” Rex said in comfort despite his lust for her. “Please cum Ahsoka, I want to feel you.”

“Cum My Lady.”

It was all too much, their tongues, fingers and voices all piled up and with a yell, she climaxed around them. They continued their work until her body stopped shaking and gently placed her legs on the bunk, they licked off her climax on lips and fingers which would have turned her on, but she was tired.

Ahsoka reached out to them and they instantly understood, Maul going to her right side and Rex going to her left and laying down besides her. Maul wrapped his arms around her torso while Rex’s went around her waist, they pressed themselves closer to her as she snuggled up to them; a wave of comfort washed over the three of them.

“Oh by the way,” Ahsoka turned to Rex with a grin. “You owe me fifteen credits.”

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What for?”

“Remember that bet we had about Anakin and Padmé?”

Rex nodded and it quickly dawned on him. “Wait, they’re-”

“Married and having a kid that Padmé is in labour for this very moment which is where we’re going? Yep!”

Rex grumbled. “...Stupid General...always disobeying rules.”

Ahsoka giggled and hummed as Maul’s hand stroked her leku and turned to him. “I talked to Anakin before I came here. He killed Palpatine and is now the new Emperor of the galaxy but is not going to kill or imprison you.”

Maul’s eyes widened in surprise. “Well, that’s some pillow talk.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes before continuing. “He also said that he had Obi-Wan locked up for trying to kill him, I’m not sure what he’s going to do with Obi-Wan but you cannot kill him unless Anakin gives you permission.”

Maul hummed before taking one of her hands, slowly intertwining their fingers. “I never wanted to kill Kenobi, just make him feel my pain.”

“Well perhaps Anakin will let you have a bit of fun with him then if that’s what you want.”

Maul gave a grin that would've been terrifying to others, making them quiver in fear and run away; but not Ahsoka. No it only made her grin and kiss his cheek.

“Ok new bet.” Rex suddenly said as he laid on his side, looking at the Togruta. “I bet he names his son after me.”

“Alright then.” Ahsoka smirked. “I bet he includes part of my name.”

Rex grins and turns to Maul. “What do you think Maul? Wanna wager in? Winner gets ”

Maul mocks a hum making Ahsoka giggle, and he replied. “I bet he gives it a human name, like Luke.”

The other two groan in displeasure at the thought, and never saw Maul’s quick smirk.


End file.
